The present invention relates generally to the field of decorating and cutting, and more particularly to a device which is operable to perform decorating and/or cutting functions either independently or simultaneously.
In crafting and other tasks the operations of cutting and decorating are usually performed separately. This is why there are many different types of cutting tools and many different types of decorating tools.
Felt tip markers are able to efficiently, and for a low cost, provide their users with an ability to decorate items and material like cloth, paper, plastics, cardboard, wood and other porous and non-porous material. Felt tip markers have a felt nib that is connected to an ink or decorating material storage and transference system. The ink or decorating material is drawn from the storage system, usually by capillary or wicking action, and moistens the nib to allow the nib to transfer the ink or decorating material to a target material.
A major problem with markers involves the durability of the nib. When most markers are used their nibs begin to distort due to the pressure placed on them and the rapid reversal of forces caused by the changing direction of the drawing and writing process. As the marker is moved up and down, back and forth and to and fro the angle at which pressure is exerted, on the nib, is changed and this can weaken, warp and destroy the nib. To resolve or lessen this problem many markers are made with springs helping to absorb the pressure of using the markers and/or a tube like casing is used to support the nib.
Rubber stamps have the ability to transfer complex images quickly and in a repeatable fashion. Rubber stamps have been shaped into cylinders and when run across a material can create long repeating decorations.
Many cutting tools are available. They come in all shapes and sizes. Some use stationary blades, some use moving blades and some use blades-that swivel to allow their cutting direction to be controlled. These devices can be used to create precision cuts, however, precision cutting using these devices, by its nature, is a tedious and difficult task. The task of cutting is extremely difficult when it must be coordinated with an existing design. The user not only needs to make sure all their cuts are done in a fashion that gives a pleasing appearance they too must work to make sure they cut close enough to the existing design so as to remove all surrounding non-design material while at the same time working to avoid removing any of the design.
Present technologies do not directly address the need to cooperatively decorate and cut either in a freeform fashion or when using a template. A need has thus arisen for a device that allows a user to cut, decorate and/or to cooperatively cut and decorate either independently or simultaneously with the same device.
Another deficiency with present markers is seen in the damage caused to their nib by the pressures applied to them during use. A need has arisen for a marker with a supported nib. This extra support is in addition to any spring, casing or other support means.
Cutting blades dull as they are used and, depending on their material""s composition, can rust or tarnish making them dull. A need has arisen for a cutting device which keeps the blade coated with ink or decorating material when it is stored and when it is used with the decorating tool.
A decorating and cutting device includes a housing. A cutting blade and decorating material dispenser are disposed within the housing and are operable to simultaneously dispense decorating material and cut a target material.